


'Here I dreamt I was a soldier', artwork post

by TaleWeaver



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Bletchley Park, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleWeaver/pseuds/TaleWeaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>artwork for 'Here I dreamt I was a solider' by SugarFey</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Here I dreamt I was a soldier', artwork post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SugarFey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Here I Dreamt I Was A Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/925882) by [SugarFey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFey/pseuds/SugarFey). 



First up, we have one of my rare (but increasing in number) straight artworks. I was thrilled to get one of my favourite authors, sugar_fey. Again, I got a little carried away - I did two pieces instead of just one. Mostly because the main plot was about Carole and Jessica, (at least in the draft I worked from) but I'm such a diehard BlackHawk fan I couldn't resist doing one for them too.

Loved working with the WW2 setting, especially the code-breaking work at Bletchely Park; the movie 'Enigma' is one of my favourites, and I'm in the middle of the mini-series The Bletchley Circle. (Thank God I wasn't born back then, I would have gone bonkers from the constant sexism and pressure to marry and breed.) I knew from the start I wanted to work in photos of the complex itself, and play with a mix of black and white and colour pics.

 

I racked my brains for imaginary casting, but the author got back to me with her ideas, which I think worked out much better for this piece. If Jessica (Emilia Clarke) looks familiar but you can't place her, try imagining her as pale blonde and hanging out with dragons. Katee Sackhoff, on the other hand, should be easily recognised by anyone who's been hanging out in the sci-fi TV community the last few years.

The central image of this is one of the very few photos actually taken inside Bletchley Park during the war. It was surprisingly easy to find pics of these two actresses in period-appropriate hairstyles and dresses; I just needed to crop, and in Katee's case, colour over the background. (which is why the grey's a little sloppy)

Had a blast de-colouring/colouring various pics for the two; not sure where Clint's 'photo' came from, but I just needed to angle it and 'draw' a black line around two sides (might be a little off-centre, sorry). Natasha's pic is from The Black Dahlia (which is why she's blonde in the photo).  
The photo is a current one of Bletchely Park.


End file.
